


What Does Love Feel Like?

by SquirrelGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Sad, Smoking, listen i dont know okay, pov fleur, ron mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGay/pseuds/SquirrelGay
Summary: Fleur asks Hermione about love.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. "What Does Love Feel Like, Hermione?"

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts are in itallics and with 'this'
> 
> “dialogue is like this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i changed a few things here and there and fixed some errors

The party was dying down, most of the guests were either preparing to leave, had already left, or were too wasted to think about leaving. Some of them couldn’t remember what the reunion was for in the first place. 

Fleur wasn’t ready to go home just yet, the thought of going back to that cold, empty apartment was worse than the semblance of company she had right now. And she wasn’t as drunk as she’d like to be either. She concentrated on the cold feeling of the beer she held in her hands to keep herself grounded while she tried to remember why she came here in the first place.

 _‘I have no business being here’_ she thought, _‘after what happened with Bill, most of the Weasleys stay as far away from me as possible’_ the only exception to that being Ginny, weirdly enough, she had become more friendly towards the veela ever since the young marriage had decided to part ways. And Ron, too, in a way, but he was only around when Hermione was around, and a part of Fleur just _knew_ that otherwise he wouldn’t even look in her direction.

Sadly, Ginny had just gone home, or more like she had been carried home by her attentive boyfriend after slurring her goodbyes to everyone.

 _‘There go the last two people who are nice to me’_ but that wasn’t the truth, and Fleur knew that, her inner voice was just dramatic as hell. In fact, one of the hosts was a good friend of hers, the reason why she came here in the first place.

 _‘The reason why I’ve managed not to kill anyone here yet’_ she thought as she stood up, purposely avoiding eye contact with the twins, who were talking in hushed whispers, sitting at the other side of the room, making bets amongst themselves about her. _‘But what do they know about me? Nothing, not even that a veela’s hearing is as good as a werewolf´s’._

Fleur was trying to make her way across the room to get to the balcony, the stares were getting on her nerves. She could feel each pair of eyes judging her, all except one. She turned to look at her, sitting on a chair next to Ron, who was animatedly talking to some of his friends about quidditch. _‘She hates quidditch’_ Fleur thought, _‘doesn’t he know that? she’s probably bored right now’._

Hermione was looking back at her with concern, as she did whenever Fleur agreed to come to one of their big meetings. And no matter how much Fleur wanted to approach her, she stayed put. The veela managed to send a smile her way before walking outside, hoping to convince both of them that she was alright.

‘ _Why am I here again?’_ she though, as she welcomed the night air, _‘because Hermione asked me to’._

The only person who had bothered to check on Fleur after the divorce was announced, the one who helped her move out of the Burrow and into her new apartment. The one who always managed to make her smile, who went with her to bar after bar but didn’t drink, knowing Fleur would drink enough for the two of them.

 _‘She never asks why I drink so much_ ; _she just talks to me about her job and her cat and…’_

Ron had just said a very funny joke, or so he thought, as his laugh was loud enough to reach Fleur’s ears. She took a sip from her beer, she had managed to only drink two that day, mindful of the fact that she had to make it back to her place by herself, with no Hermione to help her.

_‘I wonder if she’s noticed, that I drink more when she mentions him’_

She started lighting up a cigarette, with a lighter Hermione had given to her as a gift. She always brought it with her to this sort of things, since she usually left her wand at home to avoid cursing anyone on ‘accident’.

“It’s kind of cold out here, don’t you think?” Hermione asked, standing at her side. She was rubbing her palms together; she had a jacket on now. _‘She probably went to get it before following me outside’._

“I don’t really feel it” Fleur lied.

“Come on, don’t be like that” Hermione begged.

“Like what?” the veela asked.

“You know, like you act with everyone else, don’t be like that _with me_ ”

 _‘I could never, not with you’_ But Fleur wasn’t ready to say that out loud.

“It is rather cold tonight” she admitted, not looking Hermione in the eye.

“Do you want to borrow something warm? I can’t guarantee that it’ll match your clothes but at least you won’t be cold” Hermione offered.

“It’s okay” Fleur said, taking a puff out of her cigarette, “besides, we both know I would never give it back”

“You’re right” Hermione said, “you still have my favorite sweatshirt, you know”.

“It’s _my_ favorite sweatshirt now, sorry, us veelas are _very possessive creatures_ ”

Hermione got closer to Fleur, and the veela unconsciously gave her the cigarette so she could take a drag. A gesture that had become sort of routine for then, when they were alone like this. Of course, Ron didn’t know Hermione smoked, and It wasn’t like the witch admitted it herself, it only happened when Fleur was around.

“If it’s your favorite, how come I never see you wear it?”

“We don’t see each other all the time, dear” Fleur said. _‘I only wear at home, but you don’t need to know that’_ she kept it next to her bed, to wear when she was feeling lonely,

They fell into an easy silence after that. Nothing but the sound of the wind and the muffled laughter from inside. Fleur drank what was left of her beer then.

“Hermione, what is it like to love?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You are with Ronald, are you not? What is it like?” Fleur sighed while looking away for a second, feeling the cold night air on her face. “what´s it like to look at someone you love, knowing that they love you back?”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. “well, it’s kind of hard to explain, I guess”.

“Can you try?” The veela asked.

“Well” Hermione started, “with Ron it’s, I guess I always _knew_ , you know? He’s been with me through so much”

_‘and so has harry, so why him?’_

“And Harry too, but it’s different. He’s like a brother to me. With Ron, I guess a part of me always knew we’d end un together, maybe?”

Fleur entertained herself with smoking so she wouldn’t make any comment about that. It was Hermione’s life, after all.

“Love is… always coming back to each other, and choosing to try and make it work every day, even if it’s hard”

 _‘like bill did, he tried his best’_ Fleur thought, remembering the last good days of her short marriage. _‘but I couldn’t do that to him, not when I knew I didn’t feel the same anymore’._

“…and it’s like he’s always there for me, you know? No matter what, at the end of the day all I want to see is him smiling at me”

 _‘I can relate to that’_ fleur thought while looking at Hermione talk, she wasn’t really paying attention, she had heard most of it several times already anyway. And each time it hurt the same.

“And, I guess, when I look at him, I can see in his eyes that he feels the same way about me, the way his eyes light up when he sees me, you can’t fake that” Hermione had a wistful look on her face, Fleur’s heart broke even more at the sight of that.

_‘And do you see the way my eyes light up when I see you? Do you see how they dim when I see him with you?’_

“So yeah, I guess that’s what love feels like” Hermione ended, abruptly. That’s what it’s like _for me_ , at least” Hermione kept quiet then, waiting for the veela to say something.

“I see” Fleur said, “I guess I can’t relate then”.

“Hey, it’s okay” Hermione gave Fleur a pat in the back, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out”.

“I don’t know, Hermione” Fleur took a last drag of her cigarette and put it off after that, “what if I’m not meant to be loved?”

“Anyone would be a fool not to love you” Hermione answered immediately.

_‘But you are no fool, my love, far from it. And yet here we are’._

“it’s getting late, I should go now” Fleur said, instead. She noticed how close the two of them were, and how quiet it was, even the laughter from inside had died down. She was probably one of the last people there.

“You can always stay the night, you know” Hermione said, maybe a little desperate

“I know, but we both know I won’t stay here” Fleur said, calmly.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“You must understand, it would be too painful for me to stay” She explained.

“But, why?”

“Please” Fleur begged, “don’t make me say it, I know you are smart enough to have it figured out already”

“… what if I want you to hear you say it?” Hermione said quietly.

Fleur had a moment of realization then.

“Oh, my _dear_ Hermione, do you still doubt that beautiful mind of yours?” even if she had already walked away from her, the veela stepped closer to hold Hermione’s face between her palms, to look her in the eyes so she could confirm her assumptions.

“Tell me, why did I ask only you to help me find a new place to live? Why do I only come to these silly parties when _you_ ask, and not someone else?”

Hermione was staring intently at her, but she wasn’t saying anything.

“Why are we always talking around in circles when it comes to my divorce, or anything related to my love life?” Fleur pushed on. “How can it be that I always put a cold front with everyone else, but I drop the act after a single word from you? You’ve seen how I act in front of my enemies, in front of my friends and when I’m alone with you it’s different, why would that be, Hermione?” A pause.

“Tell, me, what conclusion have you reached?”

“That” Hermione started, hesitantly, “that you _love_ me” it was a whisper too low for anyone else to hear, a confession meant for the two of them to share, and the night to witness.

Fleur let go of her then. “you shouldn’t doubt yourself” she said. “you’re the smartest person I know” she stepped away, half expecting Hermione to come closer, but not surprised when she stayed where she was. “and you’re always right”.

She made her way inside. Only to bump into Ronald on the way, he also offered her to stay the night. But she couldn’t.

 _‘I live close enough anyway’_ Fleur thought, willing herself not to cry. Remembering how it was one of the reasons she chose to move to that apartment in the first place. She couldn’t bear to live far away from her Hermione. No, not hers. She had to remember.

As soon as she made it home, she opened a bottle of the first thing she found, trying to drink enough to forget that conversation, her feelings even. Thinking about it, she was surprised it had taken them this long to talk about it. But of course, it had at Hermione’s engagement party.

Maybe this was it. Maybe the Fates were having a little fun with Fleur’s life, and there was nothing she could do but surrender to her tragic destiny. She fell asleep with these thoughts on her mind. Not really thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. What is love to you?

Fleur woke up with a terrible headache. She wasn’t the type of person to get hungover after a night of drinking, but lately days seemed to blur together and she wasn’t sure if she had only spent one night drinking or if it had been several days in a row. She decided to stop thinking too hard about it until she had her morning coffee.

The veela made her way through the mess that was currently her room, kidding herself by making a list of the things she had to do to clean up. She was welcomed by the sight of her dirty dishes as soon as she entered the kitchen. Fleur sighed, she could cast an easy spell to fix things a little but she wasn’t in the mood for magic or any sort of effort to be honest.

She took another look at the dirty dishes, sighed, and texted that cute pizza delivery girl who obviously had a crush on her. _‘It’s not like I’m asking her out, I just don’t feel like talking to people’_

She was positive that the girl had given her number to her with something else in mind, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about much of anything lately.

Fleur sat at her kitchen isle while slowly drinking her coffee when she heard someone knocking at the door. _‘Weird’_ she thought, _‘Emma normally uses the doorbell’_.

As soon as she opened the door, a flash of red crossed her vision. _‘Yeah, that’s not Emma’_

“Fleur, what the fuck?” Ginny was standing in the middle of the living room, looking at Fleur with contained anger.

“What?” asked the veela, unfazed, before taking a sip of her coffee.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” the redhead continued, “It’s been a _month_ , Fleur. You haven’t talked to each other in a month. A. Month.”

Fleur winced, she had done her best to stop thinking about Hermione and what she had said that night. _‘Has it been a month already?’_ It wasn’t like she had planned to stop talking to her, she just couldn’t think of anything to say or how to approach the situation. And when Hermione hadn’t made any effort in talking to her either, well, Fleur had just stopped thinking about it. It was easier when she was too drunk to think of anything.

“It’s been hell, Fleur.” Ginny continued, which brough Fleur back from her thoughts.

“Hell… for who, exactly?” Not only had she not talked to Hermione since that night, she had pretty much avoided any human interaction. She had barely left her apartment at all.

“For everyone!” The redhead exclaimed, “If you bothered to check your messages you would know-“

The doorbell rang.

“Hold that thought,” Fleur said, handing her cup over for Ginny to hold. She made her way towards the door again, but this time there was a brunette holding a pizza box on the other side.

“Fleur, hi!”

“Emma! How’s life?” Fleur did her best to smile. But she wasn’t sure if it was working, she wasn’t that good with people sometimes. _‘Which is a thing I could bond over with Hermione’_ Fleur stopped herself before going down that path, but she had already lost a part of what Emma had said.

“-and there’s this new movie that came out and I was thinking that maybe we could-“

_‘Yeah, no’_ “Actually” Fleur interrupted, “a friend of mine came to visit, and we already have plans so…”

“Right, _right,_ ” Emma said, maybe a bit too quickly, “I get it, that’s fine, maybe some other day.”

An awkward pause.

“Here’s your pizza” she said while handing the box over to Fleur.

“Thank you” Fleur said, “here’s the money, you can keep the change.”

“Thanks, ah, I guess I’ll see you later?” She sounded hopeful.

“Sure” Fleur managed to answer.

“Cool, nice sweatshirt by the way.”

Fleur waited until she was out of sight to close the door. _‘Of course, she had to mention the sweatshirt’_

Fleur found Ginny sitting on the kitchen isle, she had helped herself to some coffee.

“Want some pizza?” Fleur offered, leaving the box open and taking a seat directly across from her friend.

“Is that all you eat nowadays?” Ginny sounded disinterest but Fleur could hear a touch of concern in her voice. _‘At least she’s calmed down a little now’_

“Pretty much, yeah” Fleur grabbed her coffee and took a look around. She noticed that her dishes were washing themselves now but chose not to comment on it.

“So… this hell you were talking about?”

“Right, yeah” Ginny took a slice of pizza. “It’s been hell, there’s like this awkward atmosphere but no one’s willing to talk about it, it’s driving me mad. That and, well…”

Ginny hesitated.

“And what?” Fleur asked.

“And the wedding, too.”

Fleur swallowed, trying to keep her thoughts to herself.

“So, I take it it’s been kind of hectic lately, right?”

“Yeah, it’s like things are moving fast but not in the right way,” Ginny had a pensive expression, “then I look at you and you seem… stuck.”

“Stuck?”

“Yeah” Ginny took another slice of pizza, “I mean, you’ve barely left your apartment in weeks, you eat pizza all the time, and I think you’ve been wearing the same clothes for a while now too.”

Fleur looked at herself, she was wearing some sleeping shorts and a sweatshirt. _The sweatshirt._ It had a cute little otter with glasses on the front and Fleur wasn’t sure of the last time she hadn’t been wearing it.

“And Hermione?” Fleur asked, having trouble to find her voice, “how’s she doing?”

Ginny looked like she wanted to say something, but sighed instead.

“I don’t know, really” she said, “she acts like everything is fine, but you know how she is. I can tell there’s something bothering her but she won’t talk to anyone about it.”

_‘Sounds like her’_ Fleur thought.

“Normally I would ask _you_ what’s up but… y’know”

“Yeah” Fleur didn’t know what to say, so she kept quiet.

“Look, you really don’t have to tell me what happened, okay?” Ginny said, “it’s none of my business anyway but, I don’t like seeing you like this”

Fleur thought about it for a second. And then two seconds.

“So, you better get your shit sorted out and fix this mess or whatever” Ginny added. It made Fleur smile.

“I’ll try, okay? I just need to figure some things out and… think about what I want to do, I guess.” Being honest, Fleur wasn’t even sure about where to start.

“At the very least take a shower, _please,”_ Ginny said, “or I swear I’ll stop coming to visit”

“Shut up” Fleur laughed, “at least I give you free pizza”

Both of them laughed, Fleur started thinking about what she had said. She really had to start getting her shit together, and clean her apartment sometime soon.

There was a knock on the door.

“I don’t know who that is” Fleur said.

Ginny grinned.

“See, I told you I have quidditch practice later, right?”

“You didn’t” Replied Fleur, but Ginny pretended not to hear her.

“So, I can’t stay here all day and babysit you.” The redhead continued.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Which is _precisely_ why I didn’t hire one” Ginny said as she opened the door.

“Ah, I see what you meant by _‘urgent’_ now” The blonde said while inspecting Fleur’s apartment.

“Hi Luna,” Fleur said, “Long time no see.”

“Since Hermione’s engagement party, yeah.” Luna dropped her bag besides the couch and continued looking around.

“Well, I have to go now, try not to break anything” Ginny said.

“Right, uhm, thanks, Ginny” Fleur managed to say, “for everything.”

“Aww it’s okay, that’s what friends are for, right?” The redhead winked.

A few seconds after Ginny left, Fleur stood up and stretched. Being left alone with Luna was a little different for some reason. She felt as if the blonde witch knew more about what was going on than she let on, and even if it didn’t make Fleur uncomfortable, it was a little odd.

Or maybe it was the fact the she hadn’t spoken to that many people in weeks and what had happened since that morning seemed like an organized attack. Either way, she felt as if she had to take some time to clear her head a little.

“Well,” Fleur started, “might as well follow her advice and take a shower. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in the meantime. There’s still some pizza left in the kitchen”

“Thanks, Fleur. Have fun in the shower, I’ll get things ready here,” Luna said.

Fleur only nodded before going back to her room. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what Luna meant by _‘getting things ready.’_

She spent her time in the shower trying to put her thoughts in order. She wasn’t sure of what she was supposed to do or even if she wanted to do anything. _‘It’s been a month already, if she wanted to say something about that night, she would have said it by now, right? But what if she’s waiting for me to do something? Maybe she’s just busy planning the wedding and doesn’t really care as much about this as I do’_

Fleur was as lost as ever, but felt a little better while looking for some fresh clothes. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do yet, but at least she was doing _something._

She was surprised to find her room in a much better state than she had left it. The clothes that were once strewn across the floor were now neatly folded on top of her bed. And it looked like they had been washed. Fleur immediately grabbed the sweatshirt she had been wearing to sniff it and see if she was right. _‘How did she- it even smells like her again’_

“Luna!” Fleur called while dressing herself as fast as possible. Suddenly worrying about what the rest of the day had in store for her.

Her friend had moved what was left of the pizza to the living room, where she was casually looking through the Netflix horror section on the television. Her dishes were clean, any trash was picked up and thrown away. There were still things out of place but everything looked better than it had in days.

“Luna, how did you-“

“I thought you would appreciate it” The blonde witch said from the couch, “you haven’t seen each other in a month after all.”

Fleur made her way towards the couch.

“Thanks for the help, but you didn’t have to do all of this for me, you know?”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that hard. We have this thing called _magic_ , right?” Luna smiled at the veela.

“Right” Fleur agreed, not really sure of what else to say.

“Speaking of magic” said Luna, “I brought some brownies.”

She gestured towards a plate of brownies next to the pizza. There were also two bags of chips and a big bottle of soda.

“I also brought ice cream, but it’s on the freezer” She explained, “I have this list of horror movies I want to watch, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure, no problem.” Fleur said, a little taken aback.

_‘Aren’t you going to question me about my life choices like Ginny did?’_

Fleur tried paying attention to the movie, but her mind kept going back to Hermione.

_‘Maybe I’ve ruined it now. I mean, it’s been a month.’_

Luna was too focused on the people screaming on the screen to see that Fleur was miles away.

_‘But if I hadn’t told her then… then I would be helping her with the wedding plans and pretending to be happy all the time.’_

They were halfway through the first movie.

“Do you think it would have been better not to tell her?” Fleur asked out loud.

“Not really” Luna answered, not moving her eyes away from the screen, “I mean, it was getting harder by the day, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah” Fleur said, _‘was I that obvious?’_

“Don’t worry, nobody noticed” Luna said, “except maybe Hermione.”

“Right” Fleur kept quiet for a moment, “I just feel like I did something wrong, you know? Like maybe I should have waited for the right time or… something”

“There’s no ‘right time’ for things like this” Luna said, “it just happens.”

“But why did it have to happen like that?” Fleur sighed. She grabbed a brownie from the table.

_‘Why did she have to get engaged so suddenly? If only things were a little different’_

“It’s no use thinking about things that already happened” Luna said, “it’s not like we have a time turner to go back and change it.”

Fleur contemplated that thought for a couple of seconds before discarding it.

It was the big twist at the end of the movie, and both of them watched quietly. The movie ended and Luna went searching for another movie, something about a group of streamers and a haunted building or something.

Fleur was actually getting interested in the plot, and she was growing hungry too. She was wondering if the pizza that was left would be enough when Luna spoke again.

“What is love to you, Fleur?” She asked.

“What?” Fleur asked, having half forgotten about what they had been talking about.

“Love. What is it?” Luna repeated.

“I’m not sure I have the right idea about what it is” Fleur said.

“Well, just say anything that comes to mind” Luna said.

“Love is… attention, I guess” Fleur started, “but not like the people that used to follow me around, _ew_ , more like, knowing how someone likes their tea, or what kind of books they like. Or realizing that they trust you enough to lend you one of their favorites because she has little notes written on all the pages and then getting her more books by the same author for her birthday”

_‘And trying my hardest not to kiss her when she comes the next day with bags under her eyes to tell me that she already finished reading them.’_

Fleur sighed. She tried to think of something, _anything_ else.

“Love is a choice, too” she started playing with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. “Either to stay or to leave. Sometimes you love someone so much that you let them go because you know that they’ll be happier without you. Because you know that if you stay it will only hurt the both of you in the long run.”

_´That’s why Bill and I parted ways; we knew it’d be better for us.’_

“And what are you choosing now?” Asked Luna.

Fleur realized that the movie was paused and her friend was sitting crossed legged facing her.

“What do you mean what am I choosing?” Fleur asked, “She’s getting married, Luna.”

“And?” Luna asked.

“What do you mean ‘and’?” Fleur said, exasperated, “I already ruined my marriage, I’m not going to do the same to her”

Fleur felt hungry and looked at the empty pizza box.

“Uh, on another topic, do you want to maybe order more pizza?” Fleur asked.

“Hmm yeah, I took you phone and asked for more food a while ago, it shouldn’t take long for it to get here” Luna said, calmly.

Just in time, the doorbell rang.

_‘Has it always been this loud?’_ The thought of talking to Emma twice in a day didn’t appeal to Fleur at all. Luckily for her, Luna stood up to get the food before she could say anything.

She returned shortly after, even if Fleur felt like it had been minutes, and placed two more pizzas on the table.

“Love is you asking for more pizzas, too.” Fleur murmured while grabbing a slice for herself.

“I mean, yeah” Luna said, “different kind of love, though”

“For sure” Fleur agreed, “I’d do the same for you, to be honest.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Right, if you and Ginny hadn’t come today, I’d probably still be moping alone in my room while watching some romcom or something.”

_´I’d probably be drunk by now, too’_

“And how has that been working out for you?” Luna asked, “It looks like that’s what you do most days now.”

“Well,” Fleur took a bit of her pizza, “I’ve been _trying_ to forget about it and move on, y’know? But it’s hard”

Luna handed her a glass of soda, and Fleur took a big gulp before continuing.

“I mean, everything’s so boring now. I can’t stand it” She said, “and I keep finding cat hair in my clothes and it reminds of what I did,” she sighed “and then I start missing her again.”

Luna laughed.

“Hey, I’m trying to be sad here” Fleur said, not really angry.

“I just remembered that time Hermione was a cat, that’s all” Luna said, “so, what are you going to do now?”

“I want to talk to her” Fleur said, but her determination was short-lived, “but I don’t know if she wants to talk to me”

“I mean, she kind of sent us here today, so I guess this is her way of moving things forward” said Luna while grabbing some more pizza.

“What do you mean she sent you here?” Fleur asked.

“I mean” Luna paused, “We were having tea the other day and she slipped this paper in my bag while I wasn’t looking. It was a timetable with the times you’d wake up depending on how much you drank the night before, and the predictions of how much you’d drink depending on what day it is” she shrugged, “Ginny and I thought it was her way of asking for us to come check on you.”

_‘so, she keeps a record of how much I drink but she can’t send me a text?’_

“Well, thanks, I guess” Fleur said, “for coming over”

“We were planning on doing it anyway.” Luna shrugged, “I’ll go get the ice cream.”

Fleur tried not to think too much about it. But she couldn’t help but wonder about what Hermione was thinking.

“To be honest” Luna said, handing Fleur a spoon and leaving the ice cream between them, “I thought it would take you longer to talk, so now all that’s left for us to do is finish this food and watch some movies”

Fleur took a spoonful of ice cream.

“That sounds nice” She said.

With that said. Luna resumed the movie.


End file.
